Into her heart
by freeasabird4
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley are at Hogwarts together in their 4th year, and the tri wizard tournament is comming soon. NTCW
1. Are you all right

†

†

Inspired because I am currently sick. This may be somewhat like what happened to me last time I was sick. The first time I kept coughing on my friend, Noe, but she didn't mind. The second time, me and Noe were near the door to the science room and I was leaning against it and I like blacked out.

†

Ok. not an idea of Nymphadoras age so...her and Charlie are 4th year, Fred and George are 3rd.

†

Parings: NT/CW

†

Summary: Nym starts an new year at Hogwarts with Charlie, but she's getting sick before the quidditch game.

†

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charachters. I only own my fishy

†

†

It was potions, and Nym was having a blast. She did like potions, but Snape didn't like her that much and she had just coughed on one of his favorite students, Lucius Malfoy.

"ugh!" Malfoy said disgusted. "Professor Snape, Nymphadora coughed on me!" he said all this with the whiniest voice possible in a human being.

†

Snape was new to Hogwarts, but even though no one knew, he actually liked Tonks. She was great at potions. Just a little klutsy.

"And your point is, Mr. Malfoy"

"My point is _she coughed on me_"

"This is such a big deal _why?" _Snape said and was getting irritated.

"She'll get her germs on me" Malfoy replied. "Look at her. She's a bit pale, she's sweating, and she coughed on me"

"Yes, we heard" Snape told him as he walked over to Nym. He went to her desk and saw her leaning on her friend, Charlie Weasleys, shoulder. He reached in and felt her head.

'oh my god' he thought 'she's on fire'

"Tonks come to my desk now"

"Yes professor" she said stifling a cough. "Did you want to see me?"

"Yes. Miss Tonks it is obvious you arn't feeling that well. Is that right?"

"Yes professor, but I'm not feeling too bad. I can still learn."

"No you will not." Snape argued. "Go to my storage room. There is a couch and blankets. Lie down and rest. I will call you when class is over."

"Thank you so much Professor" Nym breathed.

†

Nym walked into the nice, warm storage room and lied down. 'Mabey Snape's not that bad' she thought to herself before falling asleep in the blankets.

†

"Professor" Charlie called "Wheres Nym?"

"Don't worry about it and skin your newts!" Snape snapped.

"Well sorry" Charlie muttered under his breath.

†

"Miss Tonks, its time to get up!" Snape yelled into the storage room.

"K coming" she replied.

Once she got out she saw Charlie waiting for her.

"Come on, lets go. We're going to be late for Transfiguration"

"I hope not." she replied. "At least after this we have quidditch practice"

"Oh yeah!" Charlie exclaimed "I almost forgot to tell you. We're working on a new move today. You'll have the quaffle and pass to the beaters! they'll never expect it!"

†

"Tonks, Weasley" Professor McGonagall said "On time for once. Good job"

"Thank you Professor" they said. They took their seats.

"Today we will learn about how to turn glass into furniture" McGonagall told the class.

"So, what did Snape tell you during potions?" Charlie asked Nym.

Nym coughed. "Nothing important. He let me sleep in the storage room".

"Thought he hated you" Charlie questioned.

"I thought so too, but this way works better". Nym coughed again, a bit more violently this time though.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, fine" she coughed. Now lets try this. Nym raised her arm and pointed it to the glass. "glavitureum" she exclaimed, and the glass turned into a soft, fuzzy couch, which she immedietly leaned into.

"Good job Miss Tonks" McGonagall congradulated.

"Thank you professor".

"Ok class, homework. I want a one foot paper on who made this spell and how they found it. You are excused"

†

"Finally!" Charlie exclaimed "that took forever"

"No it didn't, that was fun". Amazingly, trouble maker Nymphadora Tonks was good at every class, she had never even fell asleep in History of Magic before.

Nym started coughing into her books.

"Hey Nym, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yep, fine" she coughed.

"Right" They walked to the common room in silence, except for Nym's occasional coughing.

"Lions den" Charlie told the fat lady, who opened up for them. They walked into the room and put their stuff down.

"So much homework" Charlie sighed.

"We'll start after quidditch practice" Nym decided.

"Good idea, but qudditch will take a while. Remember the game tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah".

"Hey Charlie!"

"Oh look. It's the twins." Fred and George Weasley were walking over to them.

"Come on Nym, Charlie lets go to dinner" George said.

"Yeah guys I'm starving" Fred whined. "Don't you hear my stomach"

Nym started to cough violently.

"Umm no. I hear Nym coughing" Charlie replied, "but I'm hungry so lets go"

"Hey Nymmie" George called "You better not be getting sick before the game"

"Yeah Nym" Fred said sounding concerned "You don't sound too good"

"I'll be fine. Trust me" Nym replied.

"If your sure." Charlie clarified "lets go already! dinners waiting"

†

"Mmmm. Mashed potatoes and chicken, my favorite!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey Nym, why arn't you eating?" Fred asked.

"Not hungry, thats all" Charlie looked at her, concerned. 'She looks so different. I wonder why, I mean she is a metamorphagus, so she can look different, but she looks unaturally different' Charlie thought. Finally, it hit him. Her hair was a normal color. Not that that was wrong, but her hair was pink in the common room earlier.

"Hey Nym, why's your hair different? it was pink earlier" Charlie asked

"Oh" Nym finally realized her hair wasn't still pink. It was now a beautiful soft, wavy, shoulder length golden brown that also smells faintly of oranges.

"Whoa dude!" George exclaimed "you look totally different"

"Nym stand up" Fred commanded.

Nym stood, and they all realized not only her hair was different, her eyes were medium brown, she was shorter by 5 inches, and she was always skinny, but they only now realized how skinny she was. She was as skinny as the first years! 'well, now we know why her robes are always so short' Charlie thought. 'She's also really pretty'.

"Nym, how come you look different? is this your natural appearance?" Fred asked. Nym nodded.

"How come you changed" George asked.

"Just tierd, thats all" she coughed.

"Oh well. Time for quidditch!" George exclaimed. "come on Fred, Nym, Charlie, we gotta change"

'Doesn't he care about Nym' Charlie thought 'I'm sure he does, but he just loves quidditch to much'

"Hey George, me and Nym will meet you there" Charlie said. "Come on Nymmie" Charlie left up the stairs with her, and Fred and George left out the door.

†

"Charlie, where are you taking me?" Nym asked.

"Common room, I have some cough drops in my dorm that you can use"

"Thanks" Nym coughed.

†

They finally got there and opened the door, where they were greeted by Percy.

"Shouldn't you be at quidditch practice?" he asked.

"Yeah we should. But I'm getting some cough drops" Charlie replied.

"You arn't getting sick are you, Charlie?" Percy asked, worried for his brother.

"Nah, its for Nym"

"Oh. Ok" Percy said relieved. Charlie and Nym walked up the stairs to the dorm room.

"Here" Charlie offered "Suck on one of these, it'll help"

"Thanks Charlie" Nym replied.

"Well Nym we better go, but you sound a bit sick" It was true. Her voice was a little croaky, she was in her natural form, and she'd been coughing all day. "Are you sure you can practice?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Charlie"

†

†

R&Rx

†

†

†

†


	2. Quidditch Tears

Inspiration: It is sooo rainy outside...

Parings: NT/CW

Chapter Summary: quidditch practice. Captian breaks, Nym gets worse, Charlie cries. It rains.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Notes: yay! I updated. And on the 'great fried' part. Last year my fried Noe wrote that in my yearbook after she took it and signed it when she pissed me off. And I accidentally typed it that way anyway, so I left it.

Charlie and Nym walked back from their dorms to the changing rooms where Fred and George were. Charlie was still a little concerned about Nym though. She said she was fine, but if she was, why would she still be in her natural form? wouldn't she be able to change back if nothing was wrong?

"Hey, Charlie" a voice inturupted his thoughts. "You okay? you look a little out of it" Nym asked.

"I'm fine" Charlie reassured. "just worried about our potions test results"

"I'm sure you did great" Nym told Charlie. "Snape's been extra nice today, remember he let me sleep during potions"

"Yeah, I remember. But I still don't get why" Charlie told Nym

"No idea" Nym replied "I just coughed on Malfoy, he complained, Snape came over and let me sleep in the storage room"

"Wicked cool" Charlie said.

Soon Charlie and Nym had reached the locker rooms and had changed into their quidditch stuff and met George and Fred on the pitch.

"Okay team, ready to get this practice started?" the team captian, Alicia asked the team.

"Yeah! lets go!" Nym said, and then started to cough again.

"Nym, are you positive your okay?" Charlie asked for about the millionth time. Nym, who was coughing to much to answer, just nodded her head. "Okay then" Charlie said and rubbed her back to help her.

"Over here team!" Alicia interupted as they gathered in a circle around him.

"Our game is tomorrow, and I have just found out it is against Slytherin. So, we'll have to be ready for any tricks they through at us."

"And rain" George interupted.

"Yeah he's right" Angelina pointed out. "Its been dark outside all day"

"Okay then. And the rain. But first, we will practice that move we've been working on"

The team was finally in the air fifteen minutes later when Alicia's speech, with interuptions by Fred and George ended, when it started to rain.

"Alicia, I'm getting _wet" _chaser Katie Bell complained. Alicia could hear Nym coughing again in the background.

"So what!" she yelled at her. She had been getting enraged by Nym and her coughing, Charlie trying to help her, George flirting with Katie, and now her complaning about getting wet. "suck it up!" he told her. "It's rain. You _arn't_ going to die from it. Now get in formation for out new beater/chaser move. Now! move it!"

'He can't do this!' Charlie thought. 'What about Nym? shes been coughing most of practice?'

"Hey Alicia, what about Nymmie? she's been coughing a lot during practice. The rain won't help." Charlie asked.

"You know what Charlie?" Alicia was practically screaming her lungs out by now. "I don't give a shit. I don't care about Nym right now. If you havn't noticed, _we're practicing quidditch_. Now, SHUT UP AND GET IN FORMATION!" she snapped at Charlie.

Charlie got in formation-right next to Nym, ready to throw n the quaffle,but he was hurt. Alicia never yelled at him like that. 'I thought she was always nice to me' Charlie thought. The tears were starting to leak through his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but it didn't work they were still there. And now Nym had seen them and was flying over to him. 'Poor guy' she thought. 'He was just trying to help me. Alicia didn't have to yell like that. I mean look at that. Now he's crying.'

"Hey Charlie" she flew over to him. "You alright?" she asked. He didn't answer. He just tried to hide his tears away from Nym. She coughed into her sleeve. "Char? I know your crying." He turned around and faced her. "It's okay. Alicia was to mean to you anyways." She flew up to Charlie and let him cry in her shoulder while she took her turn rubbing his back.

"Hey Nym" Charlie said when had dried his eyes.

"Yeah?" she coughed.

"Thanks for being a great fried. I mean friend" Charlie told her and started blushing.

"No problem" Nym said.

"Okay team!" Alicia called "lets get this play started." And with that Charlie through the quaffle in the air and chasers Nym, Katie, and Alicia flew in an arrow like pattern with beaters Fred and George at the ends, next to Nym and Katie.

Alicia had the quaffle and passed it to George, then Katie, Nym, to Fred who passed back to Nym, who had shot forward near keeper Angelina, recieved the quaffle and scored a goal.

"Good job team" Charlie called from the benches and flew forward.

"Now it's scrimmage time" interjected Alicia

The team groaned. "Come on guys, you know the drill. Same teams as last practice"

'Great' Nym thought 'I chase on one team alone, while Angelina and Katie are keepers insead of chaser, Fred and George are beaters for both teams, and game goes on until Charlie catches the snitch. How fun'

"You ready for this Nym?" Charlie asked and flew over.

"Sure" she coughed.

"Nym, remind me to give you more cough drops later, k?" Charlie told her

"Got it" Nym replied between coughs, and was still coughing when the game started.

Alicia started out with the quaffle, but George hit the bludger at her and she dropped it, and Nym got the quaffle. She raced toward the goals and scored against Katie.

"Good job Nym" Charlie called out as he dodged a hit bludger from George.

"Thanks" she coughed back. Soon she saw Alicia go into a dive for the quaffle and joined in to try and beat her there. Nym got the quaffle, but George plowed into her to try and keep Katie from getting hit by a bludger. His broom hit her leg, and it stung her like fire. She screamed, which turned into a cough, and fell of her broom.

"I got the snitch" Charlie yelled to the team. "Game over" and started to gather with the rest of the team, till he heard Nym's scream.

Charlie saw her fall and was in a dive to save her. "Hold on Nym, I'm coming!" He yelled out to her. Charlie caught her in time, except he caught her when she was at the floor, but she didn't crash too much. But her ankle hit the ground hard, but otherwise, she was pretty safe. He hoped.

"Aaahh!" Nym screamed when she hit the ground.

"Nym, Nym, are you all right?" Charlie called out to her. The rest of the team had finally gathered around her.

"She'll be fine" Alicia decided "take her back to the castle, let her walk it off. Everyone else, shower"

"Umm, Alicia, she doesn't look all fine and stuff" Fred pointed out.

"Yeah" George aggreed.

"Too bad" Alicia snapped "She can go back to the castle anyway" And with that, she left them.

"Okay, George, go tell Madame Pomfrey to come here, hurry" Charlie said with concern.

"Got it" he replied and left for her.

"Oww!" Nym coughed "My leg hurts a lot"

"Let's look at it" Charlie told her. He rolled her uniform up so he could look at her leg. It had three big scratches on it that were bleeding heavily. He took off his robes and ripped a strip of them.

"Nym, I'm going to tie this around your leg alright? It'll help the bleeding. Don't worry, you'll be all right" he comforted her.

"K" she coughed out between coughs and tears. Charlie tied the piece around her leg, and tried to wipe of some of the blood.

"oww" she whispered. Charlie heard this, and started to onto her hand. "I'm here for you"he told her.

"Hey George, wheres Pomfrey?" Fred asked his brother who just arrived.

"Wouldn't come. She refused to help in 'A dangerous sport people our age shouldn't play'" He replied.

"Well," Charlie decided "We're going to have to take Nym back to the common room and have McGonagall look at her" Fred stood and Nym tried to stand but fell back down and her tears started again.

"Whats wrong?" Charlie asked her and rushed over immediatly.

"I can't stand, my ankle hurts too much" she said crying and she grabbed Charlie's hand again.

"You'll be okay. I'll help you walk to the castle. Okay?" Nym nodded.

Charlie lifted her up and they started to the castle, and he also tried to help the crying Nym.

"Hey Nymmie, it'll be all right" he told her. "Don't worry"

REVIEW! peoplez or I'll set my fish on you. He bites softly, beware!...Didja no that he's jumped out of his tank before? and ten I got ta pick him up and put him back...only, he landed on my japanese homework...


End file.
